inurafandomcom-20200214-history
Katerina's proposition
My suggestion is to #ask who wants to participate in the different dialectics. To form groups of 2-3 people who will write or make a draft of 1 or 2 pages on these issues based on what it comes out of the NMM process and on what these issues modified the project. Combining with what will be completed in the WIKI #invite people to once again to complete things in the wiki on three levels ##important information about each meeting (off course we wont use everything) ##dialectics (more like comments, small phrases which will be useful for the smaller groups ##important moments of Inura (publications, other projects etc #ask who wants to be in the categories group, this group will have to do 2 tasks ##write small pragrpahs on the evlution of the categories (see linear proposition) ##write the final subchapter about the categories uses for the last version of mapping and city portraits. #ask Arie (or more generally) if somebody wants to work a little on the two questionnaires. This could be combined with categories, or not, but I think that there is interesting material in these questionnaires.Teh second one has to be done completed by the cities doing the mapping These might seem too much, and off course much of this e can do it on our on but I think is worth sending this “invitation” in order not to miss material and participations. About the graphic My idea is to really have a kind of timeline, where all conference appear with their subject (this is important to see what we deal). I suppose that in anyway this would appear somewhere but I would use it like a line to put together the rest of material. Then under each conference 3 kind of texts (not necessary for all conferences. Only where needed: #(under the date and title, same graphic), some lines if something important happened #one (or two, it depends) text box about an issue/dialectic or a significant paper related to NMM #maybe a third part on more general issues about Inura or photo (to discuss depending on the material) presented with >>>> in the linear proposition the main idea is the text box, which can include different kind of material and be “separated” or be independent in a way. Some issues/dialectis could appear in two differents times (with different content off course). Its something like three parallel stories 1. the basis (conferences) 2. NMM and 3. Inura outwards All these don’t change anything about what we have discussed. I added 2 subsections, 1 for the last categories and 1 for other staff if needed. As said above I want to make the linear proposition more clear and completed, ill do it right now but I wanted to write you first because im already late. But I know that I can have sometime now so ill come back to you during the day. For the moment I have only added some elements to this timeline just to see ho it works. What I can do from now on: 1. complete my linera proposition, 2. facilitate the communicatin between small groups 3. complete things to the wiki and maybe join 1 o r 2 small groups (categories, North/south)